


blue bell

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, The Clan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hoseok watches a man being brought back to life is thirty-seven years after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue bell

The first time Hoseok watches a man being brought back to life is thirty-seven years after the war, which he wasn’t alive for, and fifteen years after the deaths of his parents, who always told him stories about the golden days before humanity fucked itself and nuked everything to shit.

Hyunwoo -- sweet, responsible Hyunwoo -- lies in a basin filled with warm water as Hoseok tips the vial of blue, viscous liquid in, fingers trembling. He makes himself go numb. Feel nothing, and then it won’t hurt.

They’d said it would work. The scientists, the shamans, the story-tellers. It’s been a week of searching and trading favors and chasing something that shouldn’t exist, and Hyunwoo smells of rot and death, his skin grey, his cheeks sunken. Hoseok feels stupid and like a fool, like he could splinter in two, as he watches the blue tendrils float through the water, watches the potion made from crushed flower petals lighten and then disappear. Watches Hyunwoo through lowered, white-blond lashes.

It shouldn’t work. There is no magic left in the world.

But still he watches and waits. He sits by the basin, knees hugged to his chest. It’s safe here, their own little hide-away. They’ll have to move in a week before anyone finds them. It can be lonely at times, but Hyunwoo is all that Hoseok needs. All that he needed.

A shard of ice lodges in Hoseok’s chest. He throws his face into his hands, unable to fathom the world without Hyunwoo. How dark and awful. His light, gone.

It shouldn’t work, but it does. After an infinity of moments, it does. The water moves; a ripple makes itself known. Water splashes down the side of the basin and Hoseok jumps to standing, spins on his heels, that careful numbness replaced by fear, by dangerous hope.

Hyunwoo thrashes in the water, choking on air before getting the water in his lungs, too. Without hesitating, Hoseok steps in, holds onto him. Arranges them so that he is lying against the rim of the basin and Hyunwoo stills against his chest, his breathing ragged. Hyunwoo is light, a shadow-version of himself, but his back is still broad and firm.

“You’re back,” Hoseok tries to say, the voice gone out of him. His arms tighten around Hyunwoo instead.

“How--?” Hyunwoo manages to rasp, eyes wild. He blinks too much, hair plastered to his temples, as his skin replenishes itself, as it gains back its pink, healthy tinge.

“Magic,” Hoseok whispers, frantic, the ice in his chest spreading. “I don’t know -- I don’t care how it worked. It worked. You’re back, you’re back, _you’re back._ ”

.

The first time Hoseok realizes something is wrong with Hyunwoo is two weeks after he brought him back to life, the blue in Hyunwoo’s veins stark and sweet-smelling.

“I’m dying,” Hyunwoo says, lips pale. “Maybe it’s not worth it.”

“No,” Hoseok says. “I’ll never let you go.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by The Clan Pt. 1!! also my first ever monsta x thing. ever. i haven't figured out how to write these boys, but hopefully i will get better.
> 
> this is supposed to be before the events in the MV. like, before they were a group, and it was just shownu and wonho trying to make it in the world ;A; (which is totally my own headcanon sorry)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/andnowforyaya)


End file.
